Confusion at the Breakfast Table
by Fleur de la Cour2005
Summary: Harry notices things in the Great Hall!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Harry" Ron blushed.

"Hello… What are you two up too? aren't you both supposed to be showing the Griffindors a tour of the school ?

"Well… me and Ron decided to take a break and have a little fun!" Hermione laughed.

Harry sighed. His friends had changed so much since last year and he was starting to feel left behind. He pulled the bedclothes up and tried to sleep.

He woke up bright and early the next morning to find that Ron was lying next to him, and Hermione was lying sprawled on the floor beside him. He groaned. He thought for a second of going out to the Owlery to see Hedwig and to write a letter to Sirius but then realized that he had died and decided against it. Dumbledore had died the last year and this had caused a chill in the school. However the teachers seemed calm… It seemed the only teachers who were worried were those who had not been part of the order……………………………………………………………………………………..


	2. Urgent MEssage from the Order

That day in Herbology, Harry had received an urgent letter from the Order. They had been using Sirius's old house, (Harry had inherited it) as their hideouts.

Harry,

Make sure you stay safe, I cant say much here, but please, promise me you wont do anything stupid. We've been tipped of that something might be coming to Hogwarts. Do not go out after night. Talk soon,

Lupin

Harry sighed. Yet again he had not been informed of what was actually going on. Professor Mogonagel was the head teacher and although she was as severe as ever, she allowed Harry, Ron and Hermione to visit Grimmuld place as often as needed. Molly Weasley looked after the old ho use and kept clean. Meetings were held there often and Tonks, Lupin and other members of the Order attended them regularly. Voldermort was still recruiting members and the Magical world was in panic. Harry planned to travel to Grimmuld place that night and as he imagined the dinner he would be having that evening, he smiled.


	3. Grimmuld Place

That night, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were facing the fireplace in the heads office. Harry took a pinch of floo powder and soon he had successfully arrived to the order. Standing by the cauldron was Mrs Weasley. She beamed as they entered the kitchen and brushed dust off their robes.

"You're just on time for dinner. The others haven't arrived yet, but they'll be here soon."

"Who's coming?" Ron asked.

"Fred and George will be here, they're coming from the joke shop, they had some orders and so they might be late. Arthur will be here to… oh look here is comes…"

Mr Weasley and Lupin came into the kitchen and embraced his wife.

"Mad-eye will be here soon, Molly. So, make sure you have enough food."

When everyone had arrived, the table was completely full and everyone was tucking into the delicious bread pudding Mrs Weasley had prepared. To Harry's right, Moody was discussing Voldermort's whereabouts and Hermione and Ron were conversing in whispers. Fred and George were talking about share prices rising and their joke shop…. Mundungus was still supplying them with ingredients for the many inventions the twins were planning.

Harry broke the low murmur and interrupted loudly,

"What's the urgent news you wanted to tell me about?"

Lupin looked up from his plate of chicken and carrots in mild surprise and coughed loudly.

" I have decided to tell you something, I have not been wishing you to know…." He stopped suddenly and everyone stared at him… waiting, anticipating.


	4. Dinner at the Order

Lupin's voice trailed off.

" I have been worried, that you may not believe me when I say that, Snape is innocent. He has indeed as Dumbledore stated many years ago, on our side. You all know we have a charm on the door of this very house, stopping Snape from entering. He is not in fact able to recollect it ever existing. I believe we should lift it, but the only way I can, is if I have the consent of Harry. He is as we all know the rightful owner and without his permission I shall not be able to life the spell that bards Snape from entering amongst us."

There was silence, and Harry was not sure he had heard Lupin clearly.

"Will you permit me ?" asked Lupin apprehensively.

" I must be given proof… I am confused. After I am convinced there is no reason why Snape will not be given access to our headquarters. But remember Lupin, Snape is partly the reason my parents are dead, and it would be foolish of me to allow someone entry to my home if… I am sure, Remus, you understand."

After Harry had finished speaking, he continued eating. He felt sick, he had never doubted whether Snape had been a death eater and was reluctant to accept an apology from his ex-potions master.

The remainder of the evening went slowly. Harry played exploding snap with the others and then decided he would not return to Hogwarts that evening. Instead, he climbed the stairs up to the bedroom. The Weasley children and Hermione went up too, but the adults stayed downstairs, no doubt discussing the Order.


	5. Back to school

The next morning, Harry woke up to find a brown, farm owl pecking at his fingers. Harry peeled the envelope open and read the note,

Dear Harry,

I heard you went te Grimmuld place yesterday and I was just wondring whether you wud come down today to see me in me hut. Buckbeaks happy and everything's still the same.

See ye tonight,

Hagrid

Harry went next door to see Ron, still snoring in bed his mouth wide open, saliva sifting out onto his pillow. Harry smiled. Suddenly Fred's head peered sneeringly through the door. A thin lace was swinging from his hand.

"Shhh, we thought you were Hermione, sorry… we hoped to catch them in the act… but it was only Ron…. Don't you worry, we'll be back…"

Harry went back to his room and got dressed into his black robes. He was about to go downstairs, when he noticed, Kreacher had not been seen. He ran down the stairs, and bumped into Mrs Weasley.

"Where's Kreacher?" he asked a tone of impatience hovering in his voice.

"He's upstairs in the cupboard… well at least he was a minute ago… "

Harry climbed the stairs and called Kreacher.

"You called?" Kreacher's innocent voice answered.

"Kreacher… You are, on my orders going to tail Snape, like you did to Malfoy last year. Dobby will also help you."

Dobby suddenly apparated and Harry turned.

"Dobby will do anything for Harry Potter, I have even located Snape, for you. Are you sure you would like me to follow him with Kreacher?"

Dobby and Kreacher dissaperated.


End file.
